At present there is no effective method that can be used to quickly and efficiently construct defensive perimeters under battle conditions. The current method of digging protective foxholes requires the individual combat soldier to use a pick and shovel or a shovel only. This method is painfully slow and although extremely difficult when digging in normal density soils, it is almost impossible to accomplish with any measure of safety, when an attempt is made to dig in hardpan. The Mobile Foxhole Excavator has been designed to efficiently and speedily establish defensive combat perimeters. This equipment maintains the same mobility as the vehicle on which it is mounted and in addition to the tremendous advantage of speed in performing its excavating job, it releases highly trained specialists to perform their vital assignments. This invention will significantly reduce battle casualties by adding the explosion containment shaft, materially improving the normal foxhole protection.